User talk:Kenzen11
Welcome Hi, welcome to TDIwriter's nuzlocke Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode one page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDIwriter (Talk) 21:43, October 27, 2011 I've downloaded the coolrom Visual Boy Advance and the Fire Red Pokemon, but for some reason I still can't play anything from there on my PC. Adobe Reader (?) could not open it because it's not a supported file type, I guess. I've tried twice. Any thoughts? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure I can take a screencap, but I've never even tried it. School is in session! :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, TDI gave me some advice, and if I haven't schooled myself well enough before Gid comes home, he'll be able to help, I'm sure. Either way, I'm gonna learn this game! ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for any tips! Being a complete noob to this game, any help is good! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Generally, I know the same as we've already seen here: different Pokemon have different strengths and weaknesses, and the main trainer (yourself) wanders the land looking for new Pokemons and training for fights at the arenas. And is Picachu's power electricity? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 14:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I meant gyms. :) I'm glad I make this more interesting, because all the details are new to me. :P I thought I'd finally unzipped and shortcutted everything, but the game still wants to use Adobe to run. I'm thinking that's because it's the first program (alphabetically) in the list. Gideon is stressed at work - someone botched some computer data entry and now he has to fix it. He's in accounting, but knows computers and the system pretty well. Long story short, he doesn't want to help me with a computer situation for now, and might have to work the weekend, besides. :( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I've opened the Visual Gameboy Advance, installed it, then I try to run the Pokemon Fire Red, and no matter what I do, it keeps using the Adobe program to run on, which naturally says there's something wrong, so try again. For some reason, both programs downloaded into my 'My Documents' folder, but I'm not sure that actually makes a difference. I've only ever downloaded software from CD's before, so this whole process is new to me. Help! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've actually double clicked the Pokemon - Fire Red shortcut on the main screen, and a new screen and message says, "Adobe could not open the file because it's either not a supported file type or because the file has been damaged (eg sent as an email and so not correctly decoded)." I downloaded it directly, and don't think being downloaded into 'My documents' would actually hurt it. I opened the VBA first so it would definitely be operational before I clicked on the Pokemon shortcut. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I got further than I have before! :D Oddly, all the Fire Red files are txt's with ANSI. No wonder they went to Adobe. I'm going to the online site again to download Fire Red from the list instead of from "Your file is ready to download now." That might have actually been the problem. And THANKS!! When I opened the vba file, it actually did something! :D Sadly, with only *txt to work with, it only showed a black screen with the words Pokemon - Fire Red at the bottom. I'm getting closer thanks to you and TDI! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Just curious - at the top of the coolrom link you gave me, it says ROMs >> Gameboy Advance >> P >> Pokemon - Fire Red. I can click on everything but the Pokemon - FR. Should I have clicked on the P for my download? And yes, you are the Best Technical Support Ever! *hug* Someday I'll actually get to play this game! :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It's working!! :D Thanks to you and TDI! It turns out it was directing itself to the Adobe program, so once I figured out how to redirect it to the vba, IT WORKED!! Its intro is running right now, but I had to come here first to thank you both. :) Also to see if there was a new chapter up! *great big hug!* Thanks! :D Ooh, and also thanks for the info about the 'P' on the coolrom site. That would've been my next move if it didn't work this time. :D *another hug to the best tech support!* Thanks for taking the time to help me out! :DD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!! <3 I've gotten all the way through the intro up to choosing boy or girl. Gotta wait till tomorrow to actually play, cos Gid needs the computer now! <3 JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Played some! Professor Oak let me and his grandson choose an egg each. I got a Charazard and Kaz got a Squirtle. I named my Char Brandon! <3 My next one will be Kenzen. :D I just found a Pokeball in the 2nd town, and had to use a heal potion on Brandon getting there. The hardest part for me, so far, is figuring which buttons to use, for instance for looking in my bag, so I wrote them all down so I could keep them in front of me. I named my character Pollyan - only 7 letters :( I've fought Pidgettos(?) and Rattatas so far, so hopefully I'll get one of them as my next Poke. I'm ready to leave town, and need t o take the package to Prof. Oak. I'm thinking that after that I'll take the most westerly route? If the map is the same every time? It's like a number 4, and I'll be going up the left top, unless you tell me not to for some reason. Also, Prof gave me money for winning the very first battle. Where is it? I was hoping to buy another potion. And when you backtrack, like to see Prof again, do you ever encounter wild Pokemon again? Oooh, and can you heal up by just sitting still? I don't want to lose my only Pokemon so far. I wouldn't die if I wander alone, right? Actually, with a Pokeball, I should be able to capture a friend for Brandon. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Squirtle and Bulobasaur! Got it. I'll learn all these names yet. :P XD I've got to write down which town is where cos sometimes they mention towns, and I'm like "Where?" Btw, in the control panel, C = GS. Is that game save? I've been using 'shift F1' to save. Do we only get money in gyms? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and/or a Hacked Sartar? I better get going so I can find you! :P XD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The three starters? Char, Squirt and (?)? :D Gid's been enjoying both wiki Pokemon stories. He hasn't had time to look at my new game, yet. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 19:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) It's funny, I haven't actually gotten onto my Pokemon game cos I'm (happily) way too busy keeping up with my messages. XD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You and TDI are amazing, doing all this at the same time. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm still learning everything, tho', so I think I'll keep playing. If I decide to quit and start over, I'll definitely use that new link. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) TDI's fix worked!! :D Not only do I not have to re-download, but my saved game is still there!! *Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! like Katie and Sadie and jump up and down with joy!* I'm SO happy! Now I can try to find my way through that bug maze - and catch and name my first Kenzen! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Looked up Cut on the Pokemon wiki, and saw that Cut is a learned move. Still trying to catch an Abra, too. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, about that. I just forgot. Yeah, that's cool with me. "Much Ego Man" Brandy Savage Dig it? 23:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! What generation is Ruby? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) This is neat! Like the Journey one, with your voice even! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Fun music with the Mexican duck, Hombre(?). :) Cute pic, too! Black/white? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Movesets Team Jay is training a lot just south of Fuschia City against the swimmers. I'm learning a lot about my Hardy Water Lapras, Just Ice, by using him to fight. His ability is Shell Armor. I'm thinking his ability is linked to his Hardy nature since Shell Armor blocks critical hits. He's level 34 with 134 max hit points, and obviously against water foes he's not very powerful, but his Ice Beam is wonderfully effective. He's my only worthy Water type, for now. If I wanted to, I could train up something else that I've caught with the fishing rods, and I've got the Super Rod now, but those beasties are WAY underleveled, like about 15. That would be VERY offputting if I had to train one of them up to fighting fit. JustIce's moves are Ice Ice Beam, Water Water Pulse and Surf, and Ghost Confuse Ray. I've also given JustIce the Experience Share Amulet so he gets points no matter who's fighting. Kenzen, my Adamant natured Fighting Primeape, is level 40 with 114 max hit points, and his ability is Vital Spirit, which prevents sleep. He's a little heavy on the fighting moves, but since he's my only fighter I'm giving him the best Fight moves since he has some kind of advantage using them. Kenzen's Fight moves are Brick Break, Karate Chop and Counter, and his Rock move is Rock Tomb. My Normal Brave Raticate, GoldnShane, is level 41 with 106 max hit points, and his ability is Guts, which ups his Attack if he's hurt. His moves are Normal Cut and Strength, Electric Thunder Wave and Dark Pursuit. I'm not sure what Pursuit is supposed to do, but it works fairly well. I'm thinking it's a fear-inducing move, but it doesn't lower stats on the opponent. Layla is my Bold Normal/Flying Pidgeot. She's at level 41 with 129 max hit points, and her ability is Keen Eye, which prevents loss of Accuracy. She's heavy on the Flying moves, but I'm really happy with them. Her moves are Flying Fly, Wing Attack and Featherdance, and Normal Quick Attack. I really like Quick Attack, but I'll probably change it when I find something better, since Quick Attack has 30pp--although its Accuracy is 100 and Power is 40, so maybe I won't. GideonFlye is my Naive Normal/Flying Fearow. He's level 42 with 116 max hit points, and also has Keen Eye. He has Flying Aerial Ace and Drill Peck, Steel Steel Wing, and Normal Fury Attack. My favorite of his moves so far is Aerial Ace, partly since it can't be evaded. Drill Peck is super powerful too, but I haven't used it enough to sing its praises yet. :P FanofStuff is my Calm Bug/Flying Butterfree. He's at level 44 and max hit points 122. His Compound Eyes raises Accuracy, and his moves are Grass Sleep Powder, Poison Poisonpowder, and Psychic Dream Eater and Psychic. All of these work brilliantly against ghosts, and the Sleep Powder/Dream Eater combination has REALLY worked well together. You pretty much have to have Sleep Powder to make Dream Eater work tho, so it is a slightly expensive combination, but in my limited experience, very much worth it! Normally I have Brandon my Charizard as part of the team, but since I'm in the water area I've obviously switched him out for now. Brandon is level 42 with 129 hit points max, and is Sassy in nature. He's a Fire/Flying type, and his ability is Blaze, which ups his Fire moves. His moves are Fire Flamethrower, Fight Seismic Toss, Flying Wing Attack, and Steel Metal Claw. Flamethrower is super powerful, and is my go-to weapon against the most powerful foes. Brandon suggested I get Team Jay up to the mid-50's level before I go against the Elite Four, so it'll be a while before I get to them. How's your group doing? Fun sharing with you, and enjoy your gameplay! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree my Team is heavy with Flying types, but they have so many other type moves that I'm not too worried about it. I'm actually still using Cut to get to other areas where I'm getting challenges, free balls, and tall grass to train in. It works pretty well as a fighting move, too, so for now at least, I'll keep Cut. Thanks! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 19:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by Volt White and Ruby in your comment to me. You helped me get a FireRed game started. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 19:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Mostly now I'm interested in Volt White, but since you're still playing Ruby, too, I'm curious as to which badge you're going for next? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) How do you stay enthused when you need to grind your whole team about 15 levels? I'm enjoying being challenged by the swimmers, but after a few hours it gets dull. Even when you can learn new moves. Everyone's evolved, too. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine posted a picture of Colette on my talk page! She said she's yours for one of your characters! :D Which story? She's lovely. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I can see why she was a Sue. She's really pretty. Was she going to be in Grasslands? Bummer she got cut. ;( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I came here hoping you'd posted FireRed. Everything okay? I like your new avatar, too! I'm going to assume a self-portrait? Nice. :) Have a fun day! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, just wanted to say that I hope everything is working all right on your game, and I'm looking forward to it. :) Have a fun week! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 07:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry you're not feeling well, Kenzy. I sincerely hope you get well soon. Then you'll probably be catching up on schoolwork, but it isn't fun being sick. Anyhow, have fun on your next Nuzlocke, however long it takes. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I could co-op, and I'd like Fire Red if we do, but there's no way I can Nuzlocke yet. I'm still learning new things, and haven't played many critters outside of my originals. How are you thinking of doing this? I'm figuring you'll be doing the video posts. I like the pics with captions, although Trey's is great, too. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 08:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll actually say no to the co-op just now. I'm spread a little thin and am still training up for the Elite 4. Great idea, though. Maybe in future. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 07:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Co-op Actually, the Ruby/Sapphire co-op sounds kind of neat. Do you think I'd prefer R or S? And when should we start? I've also asked Brandon's permission, and naturally he said yes. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Like I said on Chat, water sounds good, but I just don't have enough time right now. I look forward to doing this in the future, though. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 08:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I hope you're still going to do a vid. I really enjoy these, and like you said, vids are probably the least time consuming style here. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Just thinking, if I do change my mind and do a co-op with you, what pairup would you like to do? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) For some reason Gid can't figure out, we're having a computer memory situation. We don't know what's using all the memory, but there's no way I can add another download to our computer until we figure it out. ;( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) It's interesting, when we got our router recently, we had an expert come out to set it up for us, and Gid asked her about the memory troubles. She looked into it briefly and couldn't find any areas that were using massive memory, so we'll have to take the computer to the shop sometime. Don't know when. We did a whole system bug check too, and there aren't any viruses or anything, either. *sigh* JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm having Nuzlocke withdrawal! ;( It's been too long since anyone posted a story here. I'm still grinding away with Team Jay, but I'm doing Idiot rankings, too, and I'm behind on those. Any idea when you might post your new story? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You could still do Heart Gold or Soul Silver. There's no way we're getting the computer in for a checkup for at least 2 weeks, since Gid's still working on all the photos stored on it. But maybe by then I'll have cleared this cache of backlog reading and ranking, and I'll be able to download another game. I'm still not good enough to Nuzlocke, but a new region would be fun. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 09:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I added this on my Profile, but thought I'd drop by and tell you I beat the Power Plant easily, and am now the proud trainer of Zapdos. Back to the Mansion, and I finally decided I needed a map for it. Nice one online. And it has a basement! It's fun, but some of my team need more HP. Anyhow, good training. Discovered with the map I found that I need the Secret Key before I can get into that Gym, too. *sigh* I haven't found the right combo of switches yet, but I keep flipping them. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Kenzy, just curious, are you planning gold or silver, or will you play a different one? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 08:58, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Remember Gid's and my computer memory problem? Well, his sports photos use a program that was saving Every. Single. Photo. in every single change as a backup copy for him. We had over 18,000 photos hiding in a photo vault! :O Now that Gid's zapped them, we have computer memory space again! :D I'm not ready for a new game yet, tho, since I'm nearly ready to battle the Elite Four in my FireRed game! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, I beat Blaine. Now I'm on Island One. Somewhere in the ocean. xD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Turns out the 3 islands were simple enough. I tried to catch Moltos?, the firebird, but ran out of pokeballs. ;( I finally figured out that the Viridian Gym is now open for business, so I'm guessing I go there next. The doorman says he's fond of Ground pokemon. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, as you've already seen, I passed this ^ Gym, and am now level 58, mostly, and have my Earthbadge. I'm in the Victory Road cavern, and have figured out the puzzle on the ground floor. I'm on the second floor, but I'm using it to train up. The trainers there are roughly 10 levels below me, and I know enough now to usually figure out which pokemon to use against their "next" one. I usually leave the cavern to go to the PC specifically to regain my PP, since that's my limiting factor these days. I'll let you know when I'm ready to fight the first of the elite four, if I find out before I'm fighting him/her. :P xDD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 19:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC)